Mondays
by barbie.kim
Summary: Mondays were the worst days of the week. Especially for Seamus. Seamus/Dean


Mondays are always hard…I'm expecting that this will be a two-shot. Wonderful. Seamus and Dean are always a fun pair. Please Review! I'm sorry if it seems very rough. Did this to get my mind off exams.

-_______________________________________-

Seamus had always hated Mondays.

They were the days when getting up were the hardest, when you accidentally put the salt in your coffee instead of the sugar. When you tumbled down the stairs because you were too sleepy to look where you were going.

Or, for example, when you accidentally set your best friend on fire at the breakfast table.

"Ow! Be careful!" Dean hissed, wincing.

Madame Pomfrey merely tutted dissaprovingly and continued dabbing at the burns on Dean's arm.

"Goodness!" she scolded. "How in the world did you get these burns? It almost melded the shirt onto your skin!"

Dean frowned, glancing at the sheepish Seamus in the corner.

"It wasn't my fau-"

"Oh, it doesn't matter whose fault it is now," Madame Pomfrey interrupted. "Although I do suggest you stay away from them. Now, stay still, unless you want the skin taken off some unfortunate part of your body."

Waving her wand out, she muttered a spell under her breath. The darker patches of skin on Dean's body slowly turned his regular brown color, the burnt smell in the hospital wing only a lingering scent.

Dean started inspecting his now uninjured arms, while Madame Pomfrey observed critically.

"No pain?" she asked.

Dean shook his head.

"Nope. None at all. Can I go now? I still want to make Transfiguration class."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. Dean visibly sagged.

"No, I want to make sure there are no side-effects. You'll have to stay here for another hour."

Seamus cringed, a flush covering his face.

"Sorry, Dean," he muttered. "I was so sleepy that I said, 'Leviborpus' instead of 'Levicorpus."

Dean only sighed, settling back into the bed.

"Oh well, mate. I'm sure I can ask Hermione for her notes…"

Dean glanced over at Seamus, who was shuffling his feet and glancing over the hospital wing. He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to wait for me, you know. Go to class."

Seamus sighed. "Sure, mate. Sorry, really…I had only been trying to move Neville. He was sitting in front of the potatoes."

Dean laughed and Seamus grinned, laughing along.

"See you later, Dean."

"You too, Seamus."

-____________________________________-

Divination had to be Seamus's worst class. At the very least, it was the most embarrassing.

Professor Trelawney had decided to put her focus on Seamus that Monday instead of her normal target, Harry Potter. When she had fixed her bug eyes on Seamus instead of the dark-haired boy at the next table, Seamus was sure he had heard Harry sigh, "Finally…"

"Dear, dear Seamus. Look in your orb and tell me what you see…" she had commanded ethereally.

Seamus could only look through obediently while Dean, who had come back from the hospital wing, sniggered behind his hand. Trying hard to find something within the fog moving slowly inside the orb, he started spouting anything that came to mind.

"I…I see…a-a table…and…a cauldron!...Also…a…heart? Maybe a radish? Yeah that's it…Now, um, just let me see what that means in the book…"

Seamus clumsily shuffled through his bag, while the class began to snicker behind their orbs. As minutes passed, Seamus began to realize with dismay that he had forgotten to bring his book.

"Er, sorry, Professor Trelawney. I seem to have forgotten my Divination book…"

Dean bent over, silent laughs racking through his body.

Professor Trelawney, who was growing very impatient, snatched the orb from the table, looking through it herself.

Suddenly, she froze, the orb falling from her hands and thumping dully into the rug, grabbing the class's attention. Her breath started to become more noticeable, rasping like chalk on a blackboard. Seamus and the class stared, half-panicked and half-confused, wondering if this was another of Professor Trelawney's tricks.

Painfully, she grabbed Seamus's arm and dragged him close, whispering so only the nearest tables could hear.

"One who is close to you will be more than you can see…" she gasped out.

Seamus wrinkled his nose in protest at Trelawney's garlicky breath and tried to move, only to be dragged roughly back again.

"Do not," she started to say. "Do not be afraid of…chocolate…"

Professor Trelawney collapsed onto the table in a dead faint, while Seamus could only stare, completely shocked.

"What..the hell?" he asked incredulously.

Harry looked between Professor Trelawney, Seamus, and Dean and started cracking up in laughter.

-_______________________________-

"I, ehem, I…believe she was trying to…snicker…ad-advise you on your…love…life…" Harry started convulsing with laughter all over again while Seamus could only wait, shaking his head.

"Hell, Harry. I have no idea what you're trying to say. What the bloody hell does 'do not be afraid of chocolate' mean? How in the world does that refer to romance? Honestly, I'm beginning to think you're off your rocker, Harry."

Harry merely shook his head, saying quietly, "You'll see, you'll see…"

Seamus sighed, leaning his head onto his hands. This Monday had just been getting weirder and weirder. First, he had nearly killed his best friend. Then, Professor Trelawney had singled him out and babbled about chocolate or whatnot. Now, Harry was acting like a little girl with a secret.

Seamus glanced at Dean, who was drawing diligently in his sketchbook. His eyebrows furrowed. Really, he didn't understand what was so fun about doodling when Dean could be doing so many more fun things such as chess with Ron or Exploding Snap. They were in the common room, for goodness sakes! There was Fred and George with their inventions, the first years that were always fun to bully, or Hermione to copy homework off of!

What was he drawing anyway?

Leaning forward, Seamus frowned as he still couldn't get a good view. It was a person…he could see that. Coming even closer, he said to Dean, "Oy, mind shoving over a little? Can't even a good look at wh-"

Suddenly, Dean lifted his head, his mouth open in protest. Except he couldn't say anything. In fact, he was physically incapable of doing so. Because Seamus and Dean were now lip-locking.

What a perfect way to end a Monday.

Kissing your best friend.


End file.
